Broken Angel
by Squiggle.giggle
Summary: After feeling like a constant disappointment to his father, Blaine isn't sure how much more he can take. But he is glad that Kurt is there to help him through it.


Hey Guys!

So I was watching this film clip on YouTube one day and I knew I had to write a Klaine story about it.

Please watch the video if you want to know where the idea came from but you dont have to but it is amazing.

www(.)youtube(.)com /watch?v=wLJSgTgAom8 [Take out the spaces and brackets.

So please enjoy and I hope you like it. Oh and please dont skim over the lyrics towards the end. I do in a lot of stories but they are essential to the story.

Love Squiggle :D

* * *

The moment Kurt opened his front door and saw Blaine before him, he knew something was terribly wrong. Blaine's usual exuberant smile, the one Kurt was accustomed to be greeted with wasn't there. Sure Blaine had a polite tight little smile present on his face but it didn't reach his eyes in the way it usually did.

Blaine's shoulders were slightly hunched with what Kurt could only describe as defeat. Blaine's posture was impeccable; he always stood up straight, usually to prove to Kurt that he wasn't, in fact, that short. Now though, as the ex-Warbler stood before him; he seemed like a broken down shell of his usual self.

Blaine murmured a 'hi' to Kurt as he walked past him and placed a chaste kiss to his cheek before entering into the house. Kurt stood there mildly stunned for a moment as he watched Blaine make his way to the lounge room. He always waited to be asked in, claiming that it was just the way he was brought up and it seemed rude to just bust into someone's residence without permission.

These little idiosyncrasies of Blaine's would have gone unnoticed by anyone else but it was quite worrisome to Kurt to see his boyfriend acting so strangely. But the most troublesome of it all was that only a few hours previous, Blaine had a huge grin on his face, singing passionately as he danced around the choir room, sending the occasional private seductive wink at Kurt. Kurt had desperately wanted to take Blaine up on whatever he was suggestively implying but Blaine had told him that he had something to attend to straight after school but would most definitely make it up to him when he would come over later. As disappointed as Kurt had been, he knew that Blaine would keep his word but as he traipsed warily behind his boyfriend and watched him descend heavily to the couch, Kurt was no longer so sure.

Kurt sat down between Blaine and Finn on the couch, surprised that they were sitting on the couch and had not gone up to Kurt's room immediately. He gave Blaine a sideways glance as the other boy said a polite greeting to everyone before turning his eyes to the television. It was just some reality show that Finn was enthralled in. It didn't seem all that interesting to Kurt. Growing bored of the show, Kurt gently brushed his fingertips against Blaine's soft hand. Blaine seemed to ignore him but steadily moved his hand away from Kurt's before placing it in his lap while his other hand slipped into the pocket of his jeans. Kurt suppressed an agitated groan as he looked over at his boyfriend. The boy had a faraway look in his eyes as he gazed at the TV, his mind obviously somewhere else.

"Are you ok?" Kurt asked with concern. Blaine momentarily glanced at him and gave a swift nod before looking away. "You're just not acting like yourself," he clarified worriedly. Blaine turned to him with a hard glare.

"I'm so sorry to disappoint you," Blaine snapped. Finn looked over at the ex-Warbler with mild confusion at his outburst before slowly turning back to the TV after a rather intense glare from Blaine. Kurt rolled his eyes before he looked studiously at his boyfriend.

"You know that's not what I meant," Kurt said lightly as he reached over and took Blaine's hand in his. He held on tightly when Blaine tried to pull away before finally settling. "I'm just concerned ok?"

"I'll tell you later," the other boy affirmed. Kurt didn't feel convinced and continued to watch Blaine worriedly. Blaine rolled his eyes almost angrily before taking a calming breath.

"I will," Blaine assured. Kurt just nodded but still remained sceptical; the Warbler was always good at keeping his secrets bottled up and letting them explode when he could no longer take it . Blaine seemed to sense Kurt's feelings towards his words and lifted his arm slightly, motioning for his boyfriend to come snuggle. Kurt smiled minutely before leaning against Blaine's side and cuddling into his shoulder. He smiled wider when he felt Blaine's body start to relax against his. Kurt cautiously leant up and kissed Blaine's cheek in a reassuring manner, letting him know that he was there for him.

Burt walked into the room with a beer in hand and Kurt felt Blaine flinch at the sight of him. He looked up to see a frightened look and Blaine's face but didn't comment . Burt sat down in his arm chair across the room with a teasing smile on his face.

"You wouldn't be taking advantage of my son there would you Blaine?" Burt asked with mock sternness as he sipped his beer. Blaine didn't register the playful tone and immediately stiffened, his face becoming serious as he shook his head.

"No, absolutely not sir," Blaine said as he went to retract his arm from around Kurt's shoulder. Kurt only moved closer to his boyfriend and grasped his escaping arm before wrapping it around his midsection. Burt looked thoughtfully at the boy.

"I was only joking Blaine," Burt assured warily. The ex-Warbler remained rigid as he nodded then looked studiously at the TV.

Kurt couldn't figure it out, Blaine would usually try an engage Burt in a conversation about a recent Buckeyes game or ask him how the shop was going but tonight he just sat there, mindlessly looking at the TV. He didn't even move when Kurt started to trail his fingers slowly over his thigh. He only seemed to close himself off further.

* * *

After what seemed like forever, Blaine had finally agreed to go up to Kurt's room. Kurt was sitting atop his bed with his legs crossed, staring at his boyfriend walk back and forth in front of him for the past five minutes. The countertenor couldn't comprehend why Blaine was so nervous. The whole night the boy had pointedly averted his gaze from Burt and would only speak when he was spoken to, which would only warrant a one to two word response. The most puzzling thing though was his apprehension towards Burt. They usually got on so well; Kurt couldn't figure out what had changed between them.

Blaine stopped in front of Kurt, looking like he was about to speak only to snap his mouth shut again before continuing to pace.

"Oh for the love of God Blaine, please just tell me what's wrong!" Kurt demanded. He had tried to be patient but this was getting ridiculous. Looking sheepish, Blaine retrieved a crumpled letter from his jeans pocket and handed it over. The countertenor eyed it suspiciously before snatching it out of Blaine's hand and pulling out the letter inside. Kurt spied the Dalton logo emblazoned on the top right corner of the page; seeming odd considering that Blaine was now attending McKinley High School but read the letter regardless.

Kurt couldn't hide his excitement when he glanced up at Blaine with a massive grin.

"Blaine this is amazing! They made an award just for you at Dalton! This is a huge honour, I'm so proud of you. All of your hard work that you put in finally paid off!" Kurt practically squealed and was about to encapsulate the ex-Warbler into a hug when he remembered the defeated stare Blaine was projecting. "Wait, why are you so upset?" Kurt asked curiously. Blaine growled and picked a pillow off Kurt's bed and threw it as hard as he could at the other side of the room. Kurt watched in silence, not wanting to provoke him further.

"It's my dad ok! He is why I am so pissed off! I arrived home today and found that letter in the mail box; I tore it open and read it before running inside to show my mom. She looked so proud at what I had accomplished but my arrogant asshole for a dad just looked at it with disgust and threw it back at me. Asking why I couldn't have achieved this earlier, why it had taken me this long to get this award. 'You're almost 18 Blaine, I expected more from you'." Blaine mimicked angrily as he went to throw another pillow before releasing it from his death grip and fisting away the frustrated tears in his eyes.

As Kurt watched, all he wanted to do was pull Blaine into his arms and tell him everything was going to be ok but he knew he wasn't finished.

"And you know what else?" Blaine asked rhetorically, his voice cracking as he tried to hold back his tears. "He had a glass of whiskey in his hand. Drinking at four in the afternoon! I swear that alcohol is a higher priority than I am. But I guess some things never change. He is always going to be an alcoholic who can ruin my day in matter of mere seconds, take away all the happiness that I'm feeling and crush it for his own sick sense of pleasure. But I guess some things never change," Blaine said sarcastically.

"Oh Blaine," Kurt spoke softly as he slid back against his pillows before pulling Blaine down to cuddle him to his chest. The ex-Warbler didn't hesitate to completely hide his face against Kurt's chest and wrap his arms tightly around the countertenor's midsection as he tried to muffle his sobs.

"Blaine," Kurt whispered in his ear as he carded his fingers through Blaine's hair. "Please don't let him bring you down. This is such a huge award; they created an award for you because you were so special and nothing else could measure up to you. You don't know how proud I am of you Blaine," Kurt told him emphatically as he tried to get the ex-Warbler to meet his eyes. His efforts were in vain though, as Blaine's face remained completely hidden in his shirt. "Blaine, you know I haven't talked to your dad that many times before because I know he doesn't like me and I don't doubt what you say is true. But you can't let him get you down he isn't worth your tears," Kurt said soothingly. Blaine sighed and turned his head to look up at Kurt.

"But it's the alcohol Kurt; every time I see him he has a glass in his hand. If I try to talk to him he snaps at me all the time or tells me I'm worthless or not good enough or that I am such a disappointment to him. It's really hard not to listen to him when he is constantly saying those things." He sounded so broken as he spoke and all Kurt could think to do was give him a sad smile and press a light kiss the top of his head.

"Well maybe he isn't worth listening to then," Kurt whispered. "Is that why you flinched away from my dad? Because you thought he would be disappointed in you too?" The only response Kurt received was a shrug. He continued you stroke Blaine's gelled hair and gaze down at him sadly as he tried to comprehend how someone could be disappointed with someone like Blaine.

"Can we just lay here for a while?" Blaine asked quietly.

"Of course."

* * *

They stayed clinging to each other for an hour as Blaine eventually cried himself to sleep. Kurt had kicked off his shoes and had tried to do the same for Blaine but he clung tighter when Kurt had shifted away. It was mind boggling to Kurt why his boyfriend's father couldn't be positive for Blaine or even proud of him. The man seemed to retain all of his negativity and wait to project it onto his son. Kurt wondered how much Blaine could take before he broke down completely.

Kurt glanced up when he saw his dad knock lightly on the door before stepping into the room.

"Is everything ok? I was going to come up earlier when I heard a loud noise up here but Carole told me to let you two work through it. You did, didn't you?" Burt questioned, Kurt shrugged with a small pout forming on his lips.

"I really don't know dad. Blaine has always said that his dad was mean but this is just plain cruel," Kurt said bitterly. Burt arched an eyebrow in confusion. Kurt stretched over to his bedside table to retrieve the letter before handing it to his dad. Burt took it gruffly, his eyes scanning over the letter then turning back to him with a proud smile.

"Wow, that's a huge accomplishment. But if he got this then why wouldn't he be excited about it?" Burt asked curiously as he handed the letter back to Kurt.

"He was until his dad managed to ruin it," Kurt answered, his voice full of resentment. Seeing that his dad still didn't understand Kurt spent the next ten minutes explaining to his dad. Burt listened thoughtfully for the whole story adding in some comments about Blaine's father using some choice words.

After Kurt finished, Burt looked at Blaine sadly and Kurt knew the same questions about how Blaine's father could be so heartless were running through his fathers' mind. Burt shook his head and adjusted his baseball cap.

"Nobody should be subjected to that. I had the same relationship with my dad when I was younger but he eventually saw his mistakes and apologised and transformed himself into a better man in my Junior Year but I can tell Blaine's father has no interest in doing that for his own son. That is why I try so hard with you. I don't want you to ever feel like that because I know how much it can alter someone later on," Burt said somewhat wistfully as his voice grew quiet. The room was quiet, their minds too busy to voice any of their thoughts.

After a while Kurt turned to his dad. "Can Blaine stay here tonight? He's already asleep and I don't think that he wants to see his dad again tonight."

"Sure bud," Burt said softly as he removed Blaine's shoes for him and placed a blanket over the pair. Kurt fixed the blanket around them both and snuggled into the pillows. Burt was about to walk out of the room when Kurt stopped him.

"Hey dad?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah bud?"

"Thank you, for being you and not like Mr Anderson" Kurt said earnestly, Burt smiled at his son before switching off the light and leaving the room.

* * *

A few days had passed since the incident, his Dalton friends had been elated for him when they found about the award; Blaine was polite while remaining reserved. The ex-Warbler had been acting different during school also. He would usually be so energetic wandering the halls or mumble things about the teacher's bad hair while sitting in class. Kurt was starting to miss when Blaine would random burst into song but now he was acting if he was just going through the motions.

New Directions were sitting in the choir room waiting for Mr Schue to arrive. Rachel and Finn looked as though they were trying to suck each other's faces off while other couples were engaged in quiet conversation. Kurt wanted to talk to Blaine but he had his headphones in watching something on YouTube giving off the vibe that he clearly did not want to be disturbed.

Kurt sighed and leant his head back waiting for his teacher to arrive; why was he always late? Kurt was starting to think of an outfit he could wear this coming weekend when he felt someone tap his shoulder. Kurt opened his eyes to see Mercedes by his side.

"Hi?" Kurt asked.

"What's wrong with Blaine?" she asked quizzically.

"No time for pleasantries?" Kurt asked sarcastically. Mercedes hardened her stare on Kurt before he let out a rather loud sigh.

"His having family issues," Kurt admitted.

"Who died?" Mercedes asked curiously. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"No one died but I don't think Blaine wants me to tell you what's wrong regardless."

"Why-"

"Alright guys listen up," Mr Schue said as he entered the choir room. Mercedes scowled at him before leaning back to her previous position in her chair. Kurt lightly elbowed Blaine to retrieve his attention. Blaine, looking perturbed, pulled out his head phones before stuffing them in his pocket and crossing his arms over his chest as he glared at Mr Schue for interrupting.

Mr Schue was about to go on a long rant about practising for Nationals before Kurt raised his hand deftly.

"Mr Schue if I may?" Kurt asked. Mr Schue nodded and let Kurt take to the floor. He walked to the middle of the room, placed his hand on his hip and turned to face his audience.

"A couple days ago Blaine had a situation arise and for the sake of his privacy I wouldn't like to get into _specific_ details." Blaine looked up from staring at his lap and gave Kurt a questioning stare but seemingly looked intrigued.

"As some of you may know Blaine received a letter from Dalton informing him that he had won a prestigious award. After telling his dad he didn't get the response he wanted. So I would like to sing a song for my boyfriend. Finn, Sam, Tina if you would?" Kurt asked as he motioned towards the drums, guitar and piano, which they all happily obliged.

As soon as Blaine had left the morning after, prolonging it as long as he could, Kurt had searched the internet for hours; he didn't even know what he was looking for but he knew the answer was out there, just waiting for him to find it. Kurt was doing a little online shopping whilst listening to some music on YouTube when he came across the perfect song for Blaine. The lyrics were beautiful and heartfelt and Kurt knew Blaine would be able to have a strong emotional connection with the song.

Kurt took a deep breath before he started to sing.

_You showed him all the best of you__  
But I'm afraid your best  
Wasn't good enough  
And know he never wanted you  
At least not the way  
You wanted yourself to be loved  
And you feel like you were a mistake  
He's not worth all those tears that won't go away_

Kurt sung the lyrics passionately, not breaking eye contact with Blaine the entire time. Blaine had been so frustrated with himself when he had cried in front of Kurt; his father always told him that it made him look weak and that he wasn't man enough to control anything in his life if he couldn't control his emotions.

The next morning they had sat in bed for hours, letting Blaine vent everything he couldn't say the night before. Kurt listened attentively and felt his heart start to ache when he told the countertenor that he was fed up with being let down and feeling constant disappointment towards his father. Was it too much to ask for a little compassion? Or to feel like he could do one measly thing his father could compliment him on, even show some love towards his son?

I wish you could see that  
Still you try to impress him  
But he never will listen

Kurt noticed that Blaine almost looked ashamed at that line. Kurt knew that all Blaine wanted was someone to be proud of him, to tell him that he had done a good job or to receive some praise for it; hoping that one day he might feel appreciated for what he does and not be belittle for it.

Oh broken angel  
Were you sad when he crushed all your dreams  
Oh broken angel  
Inside you're dying 'cause you can't believe

_And now you've grown up  
With this notion that you were to blame  
And you seem so strong sometimes  
But I know that you still feel the same  
As that little boy who shined like an angel  
Even after his lazy heart put you through hell  
_

Kurt saw as Blaine tried in vain to blink away his tears. Mercedes gently placed her hand on Blaine's shoulder, squeezing gently while she gave him an encouraging smile. Blaine looked shocked at the gesture but quickly covered his surprise and tried to smile at her.

_I wish you could see that  
Still you try to impress him  
But he never will listen_

Oh broken angel  
Were you sad when he crushed all your dreams?  
Oh broken angel  
Inside you're dying 'cause you can't believe  
He would leave you alone  
And leave you so cold

Blaine winced at that particular lyric, Kurt understood how alone Blaine felt in his house and how isolated and ostracized his father could make him feel. Make him feel like he doesn't belong in his own home.

Kurt knew that his boyfriend was a strong person and tried to show that it didn't bother him but he could see it in his eyes. Kurt just hoped that Blaine knew that he would always belong at his house and that he was always welcome.

_When you were his son  
But the blood in your veins  
As you carry his name  
Turns thinner than water  
You're just a broken angel_

And I promise that it's not your fault  
It was never your fault  
And I promise that it's not your fault  
It was never your fault...

As the song came to a close, the room broke into applause but Kurt was oblivious to them as he was focused on Blaine. Blaine smiled at him shyly as he crossed the choir room floor and encapsulated Kurt into a tight embrace. Kurt let out a small 'oof' at the impact but hugged his boyfriend back just as tight. He felt Blaine press his nose into the crook of his neck and lightly press a kiss to the juncture of his neck and shoulder. Kurt usually wasn't comfortable showing this much affection in front of his friends or the fact that the choir room door was open and any number of homophobic jocks could walk past but Kurt didn't worry about any of that because Blaine was what most important at that moment.

He pulled away from Blaine slightly when he felt tears on his shirt. He gently cupped Blaine's face in his hands, carefully thumbing away tears that had fallen from the boy's golden eyes.

"My singing wasn't that bad was it?" Kurt asked lightly. He knew he had achieved his goal when he saw Blaine chuckle quietly and shake his head.

"No it was perfect, you are perfect. But I have to ask why you sung to me," Blaine explained quietly. The private exchange for their ears only and away from the gossip hungry Glee club members.

"Because Blaine," Kurt started with a smile. "I wanted you to know just how proud I am of you. For you to realise how big of an achievement this is and not to focus on what your father told you because what he thinks doesn't matter. All that matters is that you are amazing and I'm so proud of you and that I couldn't love you anymore than I do right now," Kurt whispered earnestly. He wiped away the small tear that escaped Blaine's eye.

"I love you too."

* * *

Please review, I would love to hear your thoughts on the story.


End file.
